


Night night

by not_an_eggplant



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft bbs, Tea, im so sorry i will make it longer next time, just bbs, kyungsoo loves calling chanyeol baby, sleepy lil bbs, there is literally tea, unspilt, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_an_eggplant/pseuds/not_an_eggplant
Summary: Chanyeol tends to always work late into the night, but Kyungsoo will always lure him into bed with promise of cuddles and lots of lovin'.





	Night night

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware ChanSoo week is over, but here it is. This is my first piece I've ever written on here, thanks for clicking on this. I'd like to write more like this if it's good.
> 
> Inspiration from https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/177814111989/i-dont-need-to-go-to-bed-im-not-tired-ill-be

A pyjama clad Kyungsoo padded into the study, cup of tea in hand, toward body hunched over in front of several computer screens with head in hands. He laid his unoccupied hand upon the shoulder of the person as to not surprise them and slowly lowered his head to linger next to their face. The seated individual turned to face Kyungsoo, “Chanyeol, let’s go to bed.” Kyungsoo said softly.

Chanyeol placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s on his shoulder, feeling slightly more alive than prior his boyfriend’s entrance. “I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired. I want to finish this.”, he muttered defiantly. 

As Kyungsoo straightened his posture, he placed the cup down onto the table and tenderly placed both hands on the sides of Chanyeol’s face. He looked down at Chanyeol, pouted - something Kyungsoo has done only once before - and with a dramatic sigh he said, “But, baby, I will be ever so lonely without you. Come and curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.” 

Chanyeol turned his chair to look up and placed his hands over the ones presently rested on his face. Kyungsoo took advantage of this position and plopped onto his lap, evidently straddling him. A look shock and confusion plastered itself onto the taller one’s face, “O-oh? Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” he grinned. 

Kyungsoo smiled back, then moved closer until their foreheads were touching. “Is it working?” he whispered, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol placed a hand behind Kyungsoo’s neck and brought him impossibly closer, and pressed a delicate kiss onto his cushy lips. “Of course I’ll come cuddle with you”, he smiled with such adoration that Kyungsoo felt his heart melt away a little (a lot, a lot more than he’d like to admit). 

They both stood up, Kyungsoo picked up the tea from the table with one hand and held his lover’s hand with the other. Once in the bedroom, Kyungsoo slid under the cover, turned to watch Chanyeol as he changed into his pyjamas and nursed his now lukewarm cup of tea. The taller man then followed suit after Kyungsoo. The bed felt so comfortable under Chanyeol's aching and exhausted body, he felt like he had become one with the mattress. Once comfortable, he felt arms wrap around his chest and warm kisses across his shoulders and up his neck that, despite being very warm sent shivers down his spine. “I love you Kyungsoo. Thank you.” said Chanyeol as he turned his head to look back at the person who was attached to his back.

“Thank you, baby. I love you too”, muttered the smaller man against his boyfriend’s ear. He then promptly leaned over to land a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s waiting lips.

Kyungsoo laid back down, snuggled further into Chanyeol’s back and closed his eyes, “Goodnight baby.”

“Night night”, Chanyeol smiled as he let the warmth of the body surrounding him lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it...or don't. No peer pressure you know.


End file.
